Crimson Butterfly
by Everllath
Summary: Saga... Você sempre me prometia... Que iria ficar junto comigo... Dois irmão gêmeos, Saga e Kanon, se encontram em uma vila. Uma vila que aparecia em lendas, que dizia ser a vila que sumiu do mapa... E depois de muitos acontecimentos, os dois descobrem coisas que nunca deveriam saber... Mas que irão mudar drasticamente o destino deles...


_Saint Seiya e Fatal Frame não me pertencem, ambos são de seus respectivos criadores e donos. Fic feita sem fins lucrativos.  
Imagem da capa não me pertence, somente editei um pouco. Autora original: Kuriko  
Músicas usadas também não me pertencem.  
Fic baseada no jogo Fatal Frame Deep Crimson Butterfly._

_Bom... É isso. Essa é uma fic que mistura Saint Seiya com Fatal Frame.  
Para quem não sabe, Fatal Frame é uma série de jogos de terror/suspense, e essa fic é baseada no Fatal Frame Deep Crimson Butterfly, na versão de Wii. Eu já joguei esse jogo (em inglês) e já vi gameplay (em japonês), portanto as traduções das falas e dos nomes dos capítulos são feitas por mim, ou eu pego a tradução do hirodots (o que fez o gameplay em japonês) e modifico um pouco.  
Provavelmente irão ter muitas referências e spoilers do jogo, assim como twincest (mas isso não tem no jogo, tá? q). E provavelmente irão ter termos em japonês também, mas sempre vou colocar uma nota ao final explicando, mas qualquer coisa é só me pedir que eu explico (eu falo japonês também, então posso garantir que nenhuma tradução estará errada).  
Enfim, vamos a fic! :3 Espero que gostem.~_

_~o~o~o~o~o_

_"Saga... Você sempre me prometia... Que iria ficar junto comigo..."_

_ - Kanon...? – Saga aproximava-se devagar, da depressão na terra, hesitante. - Desculpa... –O gêmeo mais velho viu seu irmão caído lá em baixo... Com o joelho virado para o outro lado, quebrado..._

Saga estava sentado em uma pedra, na beira do rio, em silêncio. As memórias distantes lhe tomando a mente, completamente distraído de tudo. Foi despertado por seu irmão colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Ei, Saga... A gente brincava muito aqui, né? – Kanon apoiava-se nos ombros do irmão, sorrindo.

- Verdade...

- Esse lugar logo vai sumir, né...? – Kanon falou novamente, o sorriso apagando-se um pouco. Afastou-se do irmão, sentando-se de costas para ele, com suas costas encostando-se às dele.

- Sua perna não está doendo, Kanon? – Saga perguntou preocupado. Culpava-se até hoje pelo ocorrido, que prejudicou completamente os movimentos na perna esquerda do irmão para sempre. Kanon não conseguia mais correr, nem forçar muito o joelho.

- Só um pouco. Mas... – o mais novo hesitou por alguns instantes – Ei, Saga...

- Hm...?

- ... Não é nada. – falou Kanon baixinho, olhando para as árvores, enquanto Saga voltava a olhar para o pequeno riacho. Ao longe, uma borboleta vermelha voava tranquilamente.

_- Vem logo, Kanon! – Saga gritava, rindo, correndo._

_ Saga, espera! Por favor! – Kanon corria um pouco atrás do irmão, com dificuldade para acompanhá-lo. – Não me deixa! – O mais novo falou, correndo atrás de Saga... Até que Kanon gritou. Havia escorregado. Não conseguiu segurar em nada, e acabou caindo na depressão. Os dois estavam correndo em uma pequena trilha ao lado dela._

- Ei, Kanon... Eu... Naquela vez... – Saga começou a falar, virando-se para trás. Surpreendeu-se ao não ver seu irmão atrás de si. – Kanon? – Virando-se mais, viu Kanon ao longe, andando aos tropeços por causa da perna e com dificuldade atrás de uma borboleta vermelha. Ele parecia distraído, fora de si. Não respondia a nenhum dos chamados do irmão mais velho.

Saga levantou-se e foi correndo atrás dele. Apesar de Kanon ser mais devagar que si, Saga perdeu ele de vista na floresta onde se encontravam, mas continuou correndo, chamando por ele. Depois de um tempo, já arfando pela corrida, viu Kanon ao longe, andando daquele jeito dele, ainda atrás da borboleta.

- Kanon! – Saga gritou, indo atrás dele, mas logo perdendo-o de vista novamente.

O loiro mais velho sentia algo estranho. Era como se algo muito ruim estivesse para acontecer. Mas continuou correndo atrás do irmão, afinal, havia prometido que nunca mais o deixaria...

- Kanon! O que aconteceu?!

Assim que o encontrou novamente em meio às árvores estranhou. Não via Kanon tão nítido assim. Via outra pessoa, com vestes obviamente mais antigas. Imediatamente sentiu um frio, um frio estranho...

Mas mesmo assim, correu a toda a velocidade até ele, segurando-o pelo ombro, chamando pelo seu nome. Saga arregalou os olhos ao virar o loiro mais novo para si. Via outro rosto, muito parecido com o do irmão, parecendo assustado... Parecia uma memória distante, que deveria ter sido esquecida.

Soltou rapidamente Kanon, e imediatamente ele desapareceu, e a noite surgiu no céu.

Saga olhou em volta, estranhando tudo. Não era de dia ainda? Como que havia escurecido tão rápido? O Sol estava brilhando no céu há pouco tempo...

- Kanon...? – Saga chamou novamente, baixinho dessa vez, olhando suas próprias mãos.

Pondo o medo e o estranhamento de lado, Saga decidiu ir atrás do irmão. Não iria deixa-lo sozinho, nunca. Haviam feito uma promessa.

Com esse pensamento em mente, continuou sua procura pelo irmão, dessa vez andando. Andava devagar, temeroso, mas sem nem pensar em desistir. Até hoje se culpava pelo incidente do irmão, e Kanon sabia disso, e sempre lhe dizia que não era sua culpa, que ele havia escorregado por conta própria porque era desastrado... Mas mesmo assim, Saga nunca se perdoou.

_Os dois corpos abraçavam-se docemente. Saga fazia leves carinhos no cabelo do irmão, mimando-o._

_ - Saga... Eu te amo, sabia? – Kanon falou baixinho, mas docemente, levantando o olhar para ele, dando-lhe um selinho._

_ Desde que os pais dos dois haviam morrido em um acidente, quando tinham 13 anos, os dois se tornaram cada vez mais próximos. Continuaram vivendo na antiga casa deles, mas começaram a dormir na mesma cama na maioria das noites, um abraçado ao outro... Não sabiam o motivo, mas se sentiam muito melhores quando estavam juntos. Nunca se separavam._

_ Após o acidente com Kanon, essa aproximação deles só aumentou. Se antes não viviam separados, agora viviam grudados. Um não ficava muito tempo longe do outro. Mas sempre continuaram só com o amor fraternal._

_ Até que se descobriram apaixonados um pelo outro, aos 15 anos._

_ Saga foi o primeiro a admitir isso. Realmente o gêmeo mais velho não ligava para o que as outras pessoas achassem que era pecado irmãos gêmeos se amarem daquela forma._

_ Kanon correspondeu ao sentimento do irmão, e naquela noite Saga tomou Kanon para si, provando todo o seu amor por ele._

Balançou levemente a cabeça, tirando esses pensamentos de sua mente. Precisava focar em achar o irmãozinho.

Andou mais um pouco no meio da floresta, por uma pequena trilha. Não enxergava muita coisa, afinal, estava quase totalmente escuro. Mas depois de algum tempo andando, deparou-se com um torii* meio quebrado, com uma pessoa na frente dele.

- Me perdoa... Desculpa... – a pessoa murmurava, escondendo o rosto com as mãos, provavelmente chorando.

Mas quando Saga aproximou-se mais, uma borboleta vermelha apareceu em sua frente... Era a mesma borboleta que Kanon perseguia.

O gêmeo mais velho andou mais um pouco e logo a pessoa sumiu.

Logo na frente do torii, havia uma clareira, e no meio dela, havia uma grande pedra, circundada por outras um pouco menores e mais altas, com uma corda passando entre elas e alguns selos pendurados. Saga aproximou-se mais, olhando tudo, estranhando aquele lugar.

A borboleta vermelha passou em sua frente de novo, e Saga seguiu-a com o olhar... e viu Kanon parado de costas para si, nos limites da clareira, vendo alguma coisa que havia lá embaixo.

- Kanon...? – Saga chamou, aproximando-se dele. Seu irmão virou-se para si, com os olhos meio vazios. Ao mesmo tempo, outras borboletas vermelhas voaram em torno dele, mas logo desapareceram.

- A vila que sumiu do mapa... – sussurrou Kanon, olhando para Saga com aqueles olhos estranhamente vazios, mas que logo voltaram a ter o brilho de sempre.

*torii (鳥居, em japonês) é como um portão japonês. Para quem quiser, aqui a imagem de um: wikipedia/commons/a/ae/Nikko_Toshogu_Outer_Torii_

_~o~o~o~o~o_

_E é isso. Esse capítulo é meio curtinho porque é só o prólogo, haha... Por favor, deixem reviews! São eles que irão me incentivar a continuar com esse surto meu que eu tive a ideia ano passado, então por favor! haha!  
Ah, e eu provavelmente irei demorar bastante para atualizar, ok? É que tenho pouco tempo para escrever... Então me perdoem! :3_


End file.
